A New Life
by skittledoll77
Summary: Makayla life was ruined and now she had ro go and live with the godfather she didn't know. Will her life ever be normal again.  I am terrible at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I looked around my new home. It was small and looked fairly comfy, but it wasn't home. It never would be my home was murdered just like the rest of my life. All because drugs and just pure evil had entered a human soul… how cruel the world must be.

"Makayla, if you follow me I will show you to your room." I looked up at the man who was my godfather, the man I barely knew; Derek Morgan. I nodded and followed him down a narrow hallway and down a flight of stairs. Down there was a finished basement. Derek led me to an empty room. Derek stood aside as I went in and sat my bag down: the rest of my stuff was going to be brought over later on. Derek sighed and I looked at him. He looked wrecked. My dad had been his best friend and it was hard blow to him to have to solve his murder, I know that. I know I didn't make it easier; who would want to have to take of a teenage girl you barely know after your best friend was murdered.

"Makayla, I have to go into work. My boss offered to let you come in so you won't be alone." Derek looked at me and I looked at the ground. I wanted to be alone… but I didn't want to be alone here. I nodded hoping he got that I was going to go with him to work. I looked up to see if he noticed. He did. "Ok, come on." Derek led the way and soon we were in his SUV heading towards his work. We sat in silence no one wanting to voice their thoughts. Derek led me into an elevator once we had parked in an underground parking lot. "The people at work will want to try and comfort you. If they irritate you just tell them nicely to leave you alone. If you need anything come and get me I will more than likely doing paper work." Derek muttered just before the doors opened. I nodded and followed behind him not sure if I had made the right decision in coming here with him. We walked down a small hallway and I was given a visitors badge and soon we were walking through a pair of glass doors. The area we entered was full of FBI agents all bustling around going on with their life. I noticed some of the people who were there with Derek when he came and rescued me.

"Oh, come here sweetie." My train of thought broke off when a girl dressed in vibrant purple with blonde hair came and hugged Derek. He hugged her back with one hand. "Hey momma." He said and let go of her. Once he did she noticed me and looked at me with sympathy written all over her face. "You must be Makayla Stephens. I am Penelope Garcia." She said smiling at me. I nodded not sure what to say: I had a feeling a lot of people already knew who I was. When I said nothing Penelope turned her attention back to Derek. "Did Hotch make you come in today?" she asked in a stern voice. Derek smiled slightly. "No baby girl. All the paper work I have to do made me come." Derek then started walking towards what I guessed to be his office. Penelope shook her head and followed along beside him. "Make Reid do it. I am sure he can get your work and his work all done before we have to leave to go home today." Derek laughed and set his bag he had down at a desk. I quickly sat down in the chair their hoping not to be noticed. "No I wouldn't be finished it Garcia. But I will take the compliment." A tall scrawny guy said walking by Derek and Penelope. I recognized him from when Derek rescued me; I guess he was Reid. "Well Derek should not be here." Penelope stated and began walking away after giving Derek a look of sympathy. Once she was gone Derek looked around for me and smiled slightly seeing me sitting in the chair. "I will be right back. I need to go and have a quick word with my boss. Will you be alright by yourself of for a little bit?" I nodded in response. Derek sighed and left me to sit at his desk. It was very clean and organized. The only photo he had was one of his mom and his sisters: he had the same photo in his house.

Bored I looked around at all the people. As soon as I did they all looked away, apparently they were all looking at me. This made me nervous. Was I aloud here? Tearing my gaze away from all the agents who had begun to stare at me again I looked at Derek's desk. Noticing a piece of paper and a pencil I grabbed them and in order to distract me from the stares I was getting I began to draw.

"I told you Derek you didn't need to come in today. We all understand how much the last case affected you." I looked at Hotch. "I know, but I came up here to ask if there is somewhere where Makayla can go." Hotch looked at me then out his window which looked down onto the bullpen. I noticed he was looking at the short dark haired girl sitting at my desk. "If she would like she can go in the conference room. No one should be using it today. You should ask Garcia if she has a movie that Makayla would like to watch." Hotch returned his gaze to me and I nodded. "Derek, this is going to affect your whole life now you know that right." I looked straight at Hotch. He was right. "I know, but Brad was my best friend and I won't let him down." Hotch nodded, understanding. Knowing that was also my cue to leave I left his office and went to where Makayla sat. While I walked to her I noticed lots of people staring; not that uncommon in the BAU everyone stared at anything out of the ordinary in the office. "Hey Morgan, are you alright?" I looked down at the hand that was placed on my arm and smiled at Prentiss. "Yeah I am fine." She nodded and decided not to press the matter and continued on her way. I reached my desk and looked down at Makayla; she was drawing what looked like a couple, my guess her parents. "My boss told me that if you like you can go into the conference room and that if you want to watch a movie we can go and borrow one from Penelope so you have something to do." Makayla looked up at me her blue eyes curious and frightened. "Ok." She mumbled and stood up grabbing the paper and pencil with her. We walked in silence to the conference room. "Would you like a movie?" I asked. Makayla looked around the room and sat the paper and pencil down on the round table before she nodded. "You can just tell me where to find Penelope and then you can go get your paperwork done." Makayla looked at me straight in the eye her face not betraying anything. I nodded. "Just go down that hall and the door labeled Penelope Garcia is Garcia's." Makayla nodded and sat down in a chair and continued drawing. I left not wanting to disturb her.

"Morgan, how old is she?" Reid asked when I reached my desk; he and JJ were sitting there staring at me. "She's going to be 16 in a week." I replied sitting in my chair. "Isn't she Brad Stephen's daughter?" Rossi asked appearing out of nowhere. I nodded. "Rossi if you hadn't have fallen asleep on the way back here on Friday you would know." JJ said smiling slightly as he shrugged. "It was a long day and case I was tired. Sure me." I chuckled slightly. "So what did I miss while I was sleeping?" Rossi asked looking at me. Thankfully JJ spoke for me. "The Stephens lawyer had found their will. Morgan conveniently forgot to tell us he's their daughter's godfather. So over the course of the weekend I am guessing they located Morgan and gave him Makayla." Rossi nodded and smiled at me. "By the way I am sorry for your loss." I nodded knowing he meant my loss of my best friend. "Morgan, how is this going to affect your life?" JJ asked as Rossi had walked away to go do his paperwork. I raised an eyebrow. "JJ, you know how it will. My whole life changes now." JJ nodded and patted my arm. "Well, now you will have a constant female in your house." Prentiss said trying to lighten the mood. It did we all smiled. "Yeah, she has a point Morgan." Reid said and began to walk to his desk. Prentiss and JJ followed suit. "Yeah." I agreed silently.

I looked around the conference room once Derek had left. I liked the way it was set up. A couch which looked inviting, a TV set up so no matter where you were you could see it, a round table set in the middle of the room and just the overall feel of the room. I know it was where they met to talk about upcoming cases but it still didn't deter away from the fact the room was welcoming. I set the pencil down and got up and went over to the couch, lying down. I put my face into the crook of my arm and breathed silently. Knowing my goal was to fall asleep; I haven't slept in 36 hours.

"_Mom! Dad!" I called out looking around the darkness. It was cold where I was and damp. I twisted around trying to look for any kind of light. I gasped in agony as I noticed my arms where pulled above me and my wrists were bound together. Tears silently crept down my cheeks as I tried to look around. Time passed slowly and painfully as I waited for something to happen. A door creaked opened and I turned my head in the direction I believed the sound to have come from; I instantly regretted it as a light turned on causing me to shut my eyes._

"_Don't close your eyes darling." I cringed as a sing song voice came and the thud of footsteps came towards me. "Open them up sweetie." I cringed as a hand rubbed my cheek. When I didn't open my eyes the hand forcefully grabbed my chin yanking it towards its owner forcing me to open my eyes. "Ah, such beautiful blue eyes." The man purred and I stared in horror. He was disturbing. His hair was matted, his face was horribly scared, under his nose was extremely red and his eyes were staring at me with a crazy look in them. I felt more tears fall down my face. "Shhh, don't cry. Everyone else did and well… they didn't turn out well." He then turned my face to look to my right. I saw the worst thing imaginable. My mom and dad lay broken, bloody and dead beside me. Their vacant eyes staring at me, I tried to turn away but I couldn't he forced me to look at them. "Please don't cry, I don't like it when people cry it upsets me as you can see." He then turned my face towards me smiled his breath brushing across my face. "We can have a great life together if you don't cry." He brought his face closer towards mine and no matter how much I tried I couldn't turn away. He closed his eyes and his mouth closed in on mine. I screamed with all my might._


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped at the sound of a scream and looked around blindly like everyone else in the bullpen. Reid was the first to head off in the direction of the conference room: of course. I jumped up and followed after him. Reid opened the door and looked around before he located Makayla on the couch thrashing around screaming. I pushed Reid out of the way and put my hand on her shoulder trying to get her to stop thrashing and screaming. "Makayla…Makayla its ok." I muttered shaking her awake slowly. Makayla stopped screaming, I don't know if it was me or the dream but it was a good thing for now. I quickly wrapped my arms around Makayla to try and stop her thrashing; which had gone quite a bit since we entered the room. "Reid please tell everyone to go back to work." I looked up at Reid who stood by the door starring down at the scene that occurred right in front of him. "Reid." I said a bit more forcefully. Reid quickly looked at me and nodded and began ushering people back to their desks. I sighed when I saw Hotch standing at the door. I expected a look of disdain but all I saw was sympathy. I looked back down at Makayla when she started moving again. "It is ok." I mumbled stroking her head trying to calm her down. "No…no…please." Makayla mumbled turning into my chest. I looked down and saw she had passed out again. "Morgan, stay here with her and keep her calm and quiet. When she wakes up go home please. I will do your paperwork." Hotch said, in his voice which radiated he was taking no for an answer. I nodded. I couldn't argue back I was too distracted and tired as everything that had happened these past couple weeks came all at once. Garcia walked in and set a cup of tea of the table. "Hey sugar." She said looking at me. I had moved onto the couch when Makayla had calmed down; she was resting on my lap. "Hey baby girl." Garcia sat beside me and leaned into my side. We didn't speak, we didn't have too.

I woke up slightly uncomfortable. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a round table and a bulletin board. "Where…?" I mumbled and sat up looking around. I looked to my left and saw Derek and Penelope sleeping; Penelope's head resting on his shoulder. I looked around trying to find a source of time. Stretching slightly I got up and walked past the sleeping pair not wanting to disturb them. I walked out into a hall and found a few people. I walked down the hall towards Derek's desk and saw a few people from his team still working. "Oh, hello there." I looked up and saw the tall guy I think they called Reid. "Um, hi." I looked around and found a clock: it was 7pm. "How are you feeling?" I turned my attention back to Reid. "Uh… yeah. " I looked at him really confused. Reid nodded and smiled. "Why are you still here so late, don't you guys usually go home at 6?" I asked looking around noticing it was all of Derek's team that was there. "We are doing Derek's paperwork." A brunette answered. I looked at her and nodded slightly and then sat down in Derek's chair not sure what else to do. "I am Emily Prentiss by the way." The brunette stated smiling at me. I nodded once again not sure what to do. "Up in the office up there is Aaron Hotchner or Hotch. He is the head boss. David Rossi is the old guy over there." I looked over to where Emily pointed at a guy getting coffee. "Spencer Reid is sitting to your left here and you have met Garcia and obviously Morgan." She quickly explained. I smiled slightly nodding, thankful that she had told me who everyone was. Emily smiled back and continued to work. "Where is Morgan?" Spencer asked looking at me. I paused not knowing who they were talking about for a second. "Oh… um he is in the room I was in." Spencer nodded and closed a folder putting it on a tower of folders. "Well I am finished." He stated poking Emily. "Yeah, well not all of us can read as fast as you can Reid." Spencer smiled smugly and turned his attention to me. I stared back at him not knowing what else to do. "Reid… stop scaring the girl. You haven't even started yammering about statistics and already you are scaring her." The man called David said walking by. Emily laughed. Spencer looked away and slumped his shoulders slightly. I was thankful that David had walked by, not because Spencer was scaring me it was because it seemed like he was profiling me. "Spencer…" I began and watched as he looked up from his deep thought. "Ask me whatever question is bugging you." I don't know what made me say it but I knew he had questions and well I guess deep down I wanted to answer questions yet I know by saying what I just said I would bring up unwanted emotions. Spencer stared at me for a second processing my words. "Are you sure?" he asked; I nodded. "Could you tell me about Michael Jones behavior while he had you captured?" All at once rage and fear came from nowhere and many thoughts ran around in my head. I didn't know what to say. I looked around the room and noticed everyone was looking at me. Derek and Garcia were even up and looking at me from the hall. "His behavior…-Come on Makayla we have to go." Derek cut me off and walked up behind me and glared at Spencer. Spencer looked slightly ashamed and looked away from Derek. Derek gathered his things and patted my shoulder signally he was ready to go. I stood up and Derek began walking. I began walking but stopped at the glass doors and turned to answer Spencer. "He was mentally ill and it was evident in his behavior. He was a good guy with the bad luck of getting an illness that causes lots of good people to do bad things."


	3. Chapter 3

"Makayla you don't have to answer any of Reid's questions. Knowing him his questions will be awkward or make you uncomfortable."

Derek looked at me and I shrugged. We were sitting in a small diner.

"Sometimes questions need to be answered. I won't answer any that make me uncomfortable."

Derek looked at me and I looked away I can't handle his sympathetic look. Derek took a drink of his pop and we sat in silence for a while, neither of knowing what to say. I drank my water and wondered about what kinds of questions people will want to ask me.

"Makayla, we need to start worrying about schooling for you. The school year starts soon and we need to find a school for you." I looked up. I forgot about school. Ever since what happened I had forgotten about the trivial things like school.

"I know but can we wait until I am settled in before we start worrying about that. I don't know if I can handle worrying about that right now." Derek nodded. We still had a lot of things involving my past life to get through before we work on my current life.

"I'm not going into work tomorrow unless we get a case. If we do then Garcia is going to watch over you at Head Quarters, is that ok? "Derek asked breaking our silence. I nodded not knowing what to say. Derek looked at me, profiling me I guess.

"Makayla I have one question."

"Where did you get the answer you gave Reid? It seems to mature for someone who just went through what you went through." I gawked at him and almost laughed.

"It is what I truly believe. I know Michael is a schizophrenic which was no doubt difficult for him to comprehend so he resorted to drugs. He wasn't that bad of a guy he just had a spurt of bad luck and he didn't treat it properly." I shrugged for no apparent reason as out food came. I nodded in thanks at the waitress and started picking at my fries. Derek looked at me a bit longer then concentrated on his food.

"Reid no, I am not waking her up… Reid I don't care if it is for research." I shook my head and looked at the clock: it was close to midnight. Reid was being annoying wanting to question Makayla further on Michael Jones.

"Reid go to bed." I listened as he continued to protest not realizing that it was really late and people did in fact sleep.

"Ok Reid, goodnight and goodbye." I hung up my cell and sighed.

"Who was that?" I looked up to see Makayla standing in the hallway leading from the living room. She looked wide awake; I thought she had been sleeping.

"Reid, he wants to ask you more questions." Makayla stared at me and nodded simply. She was an odd child but a lot like her father.

"You should go to sleep, it is late." I said standing up straight.

"I don't like sleeping." Makayla stated simply, I could understand why.

"You should try and sleep." Makayla shook her head.

"I don't like reliving my horrible experiences." I smiled slightly.

"I know what you mean. But you need sleep." I started walking out of the kitchen just to prove my point of going to bed.

"How do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?" I looked down at Makayla.

"With everything. You say go to sleep like it is that simple. You see terrible things all the time probably worse then what I am afraid to see and yet you say go to sleep like it is easy. How do you do it?"

I shrugged and thought about it.

"I prefer to think of the good things. I don't dwell on the bad." Makayla laughed slightly.

"You say it like it is the simplest thing in the world." I shook my head.

"It isn't and it shouldn't be the easiest thing in the world." Makayla pondered that for a moment and began walking off.

"Good night." I called as she disappeared onto my couch.

"I doubt it." She was more than likely right on that one.


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned tired but not. I didn't get any sleep and was fine with it, nightmares are horrid. Stretching I looked around and noticed Derek was up and making coffee; I was briefly confused but then remember he wasn't going into to work unless he had to.

"I see you are up." I nodded as Derek spoke and spotted a clock; 7am.

"The stuff from your house should be in storage today so we can go and get some stuff for you like your bed." Derek walked over and sat on the chair closest to the chair. I shrugged, I didn't really want to deal with that stuff yet but I know I have to.

"Or we can go and get some paint first and paint the room a different colour in case you don't like white." I smiled slightly. "It's off-white actually." Derek shook his head at me and took a drink of his coffee. We sat in silence and mulled over our own thoughts.

"That sounds like a good idea. If you don't mind spending the day painting." Derek looked at me and smiled a little bit. "I don't mind." Once all that was said we decided to watch some television… well the news.

"Why lime green?" Derek and I were walking around the hardware store waiting for the paint to get mixed.

"Because I like green and lime green just seems like a good colour." It was also my mom's favourite colour but Derek didn't need to know that. Derek looked at me and shrugged.

"Well… ok." I chuckled a little. While we walked around Derek's phone rang.

"Hey baby girl." I smiled and politely tried not to listen.

"I am fine we are just shopping for paint. -For Makayla's room. - Lime green. -Ok you have fun at work momma." Derek put his phone away and chuckled to himself; I was a little happy it wasn't a work call.

"Let's go and get your paint. It should be done and then we can paint." I nodded and followed Derek to the paint section.

"Lime green…lime green… wow." I laughed as I heard Derek mumble.

*Sorry it's a little bland and short been busy with . *


	5. Chapter 5

"There, it's done." Makayla looked around and smiled. We had just finished painting her room.

"It's lovely." She muttered looking around in awe; it was lovely but it was way too bright for my liking. Makayla smiled to herself and then at me.

"Thank you Derek." I smiled back and nodded, and then she did the unexpected. Makayla rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me; it was the first physical contact she had given to me. She buried her face into my shirt and I could feel the tears escaping her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and comforted her in silence. I knew the tears were related to the room and her parents.

My phone rang bringing Makayla back to her sense. She let go of me and brushed the leftover tears away. I answered my phone.

"Morgan."

"We have a case." I frowned hearing Hotch's voice.

"Ok. I will be right in." I closed my phone and looked at Makayla who just nodded.

"I will go and pack some clothing." She made her way upstairs. I looked around the room and smiled sadly before shutting the light off and followed her upstairs.

"Why did you get called in, it is close to the time you leave isn't it?" I asked looking at the time, Derek shrugged.

"Must be pretty bad I guess." I sighed and leaned against the seat. I didn't want to hang around the FBI place I just wanted to relax. I am sure Penelope would be fun and nice but I didn't know her.

"Don't worry you will be in good hands. Penelope is a great person." Derek said seeming to sense one of my worries.

"Coming from the man who is madly in love with her." I rolled my eyes and almost smiled at Derek's expression. He looked shocked and curious and a little scared.

"Excuse me?" I smiled.

"So you are madly in love with her?"

"No. What would give you that impression?" Derek asked looking at me after he parked the car. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I got out of the car and grabbed the small bag that had some things for me to do and some clothing. Derek stared at me before leading me to the elevator. We walking into the main room in silence and I looked around and saw everyone was ready to leave.

"We will brief you on the plan." His boss said; Derek nodded.

"I will be there as soon as I drop off Makayla to Garcia." Hotch nodded and everyone followed him out the door. I followed Derek down the hall into a room full of computers.

"Baby girl I need you." Penelope turned around to face us with a wicked smile.

"Oh I know you do sugar." I grimaced a little at her tone but then shook it off when I remembered that this was their typically banter.

"Not like that; Makayla." Penelope turned her gaze to me and smiled sweetly.

"Got'cha. Now go and save those lovely people in Las Vegas." Derek nodded and patted my shoulder before turning down the hall. I watched him leave sad because the only person I really knew and trusted in this general area had just left.

"So Makayla, how are you?" I turned my gaze to Penelope and shrugged. "I've been better." She smiled.

"I bet you have. " I smiled slightly at that and then one of the many lights on her phone flickered. She turned away from me and clicked the button beside it.

"The wonderful Goddess of knowledge at your service." She answered in a sing song voice. I stood awkwardly in the door way not knowing what to do.

"Hey momma, I need you to run a list for me." I looked up at hearing Derek's voice.

"Shoot sugar."

"I need a list of men in Las Vegas with a sexual offence record." Penelope laughed and I could understand why that list must be huge.

"Darling you need to help me narrow that down." I heard Derek chuckle.

"Aged between 30 and 50, huge gambler, spends lots of money in Strip Clubs and a single." Penelope typed some things into the computer.

"Hun, you know that lists almost every single 30-50 year old man in Las Vegas." I laughed.

"Not true." I heard Reid's voice come through. Penelope shook her head.

"I will narrow down the list some more for you momma but we need more of a profile. Please send me that mile long list."

"Got it, over and out." Penelope pressed the same button on the phone again and then typed some things into the computer again.

"Aren't they on the plane?" I asked. Penelope smiled and turned to me.

"Yeah but they need to start working on this case. It is pretty bad, even for Vegas." I nodded and sighed slightly; I bet something similar was said about my parent's case.

"Makayla I will be in here for a while. If you want to go somewhere comfy the conference room isn't being used. I will come visit you when I am done here. Is that ok?" Penelope looked at me and smiled weakly. I nodded and smiled back and headed for the conference room. I had some paper and a pencil… I knew what I was going to do


	6. Chapter 6

***A week later***

"There are my lovelies." I looked up and smiled seeing Garcia.

"Hey momma." Garcia smiled brightly and rushed over and hugged me. I hugged her back and let her go as she went and hugged the rest of the team. I set my bad down and looked around. No other agents were here the time to go home long gone and almost no lights were on.

"Guys go home don't worry about paperwork tonight." I looked at JJ and returned the smile she gave me.

"Garcia, where's Makayla?" Garcia walked over to me and sat on my desk.

"The poor girl who you have never really met before her case. She's in the conference room." I sighed at her tone. Garcia glared slightly obvious she was a little miffed.

"Garcia… you know this job sucks." I began looking up for some sympathy… there was none there.

"So I go and see my godson all the time. Sure it is easier for me but still I have a lot of work too Derek Morgan. JJ sees Henry all the time and her job it harder than yours and Hotch he makes a huge effort to spend time with his son with the job. Reid he sees his godson whenever he can to. So Derek do not blame it on the job. Why haven't you seen your goddaughter until recently?" Garcia stared at me and I shook my head.

"I was shocked at first. I didn't think I was a likely candidate to be Makayla's godfather. I was happy yes but I was majorly scared. I tried my best to see her all the time. When I joined the BAU I tried to keep in contact with Brad and then Lily, Makayla's mom, was upset cause the one they chose for a godmother had gotten murdered. She called me up one night demanding that I drop everything at that moment and go and see Makayla. Well I couldn't we were on a case in Florida. I told her that and she became more distraught and wouldn't calm down even when Brad tried to calm her down. In the end she told me never to come and visit or see Makayla ever again. Brad tried to keep me in the loop. He would send me photos and tell me all the interesting things that happened to her. But when he tried to convince Lily to let me visit Makayla she flipped out again and wouldn't hear of it. So I was in the dark. That's why until recently I have never been a part of Makayla's life." Garcia sighed and I looked up; I hadn't looked at her at all when I spoke.

"Aw, baby." Garcia wrapped her arms around me. "Go and make the girl happy. She has had too much pain." Garcia let go and I smiled. We were the only ones still left I noticed while looking around.

"How was she?" I asked as Garcia led me to the conference room.

"She was an angel. She is a really sweet girl. I got her to talk some but not a lot. I also did some research for you for schools." I looked up and smiled; typical Garcia.

I opened the door to the conference room to see Makayla drawing.

"I will go and get the papers." Garcia left and I walked into the room.

"Looking over people's shoulders is considered rude." Makayla mumbled setting her pencil down.

"Sorry. It is time to go." Makayla nodded. I looked at her and noticed she had dark black lines under her eyes; I guess she didn't sleep much. Garcia returned with the papers just as Makayla finished packing up her things.

"I'll walk you down to your car." Garcia led us out. We all walked in silence. All of us tired from this week. We were at the car when Makayla stopped walking.

"Derek I would like to go and visit my parents graves before school starts."


	7. Chapter 7

We rode to the cemetery in silence, both of us lost in our thoughts. I was nervous about going to my parent's graves. The last time, and only time, I had seen them was at their funeral and I wasn't even aware of that day too much. I know I didn't cry I was too angry at them for leaving me. Now though I wasn't angry and I didn't know what to expect.

I looked over at Derek as he drove. He had taken half the day off so we could go and see them. He stared blankly at the road and a look of distraught etched on his face. He was really a great guy and I'm not too upset that I never knew him really until then. I really wish I had gotten to know him under different circumstances.

"Derek thank you for everything." Derek turned his head and looked at me and smiled sadly.

"You're welcome." From then on we ride in complete silence.

Since I had told him I'd wanted to go and see my parent's graves Derek and I have finished getting my room together and we had even picked out a school for me to go to. Derek had wanted to get me all settled in so that after we go and visit I would have somewhere to come back too. At first I didn't get this logic then I understood. Whenever I went with Derek to work the members of his team were always nice and welcoming, sometimes too much but it was ok. My favourite member was Spencer. He was really interesting to talk to and whenever we spoke we never ran out of things to say. My other favourite would have to be Penelope she was just overall a great person. I could also tell there was something going on between her and Derek besides their constant flirting, even if they didn't know it yet.

We pulled into the cemetery and once parked neither of us moved. I could see my parent's graves and now I wasn't so sure I wanted to see them.

"Go on. I will wait here." I turned and looked at Derek.

"You can come with me if you want." Derek shook his head and motioned for me to go. Sighing I grabbed the flowers I had bought and left the comfort of the car. The walk to the graves felt slower than it really was. As I walked every memory I seemed to have with my parents came flooding back. Us going to Florida, me learning how to ride a bike, me going to work with dad, baking with mom, movie nights, our trip to England and their deaths. It all came back and before I even reached the graves tears had begun falling.

I fell to my knees once I at the graves and let all my tears fall. I felt guilty that I didn't cry at their funeral, that I was mad at them and not sad that they were gone. I felt horrible and all the tears I had been holding came in one giant rush. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and muttered 'I am sorry' over and over again. I didn't know what else to do.

Watching Makayla cry was hard. I had seen her cry before but not like that. She was in so much pain over their deaths and though she had been trying to be brave it didn't work when she got out of the car. I sat in silence as I watched her. She hugged herself and muttered constantly and no matter how much this hurt me I knew I shouldn't go out and comfort her, she would like it if I did and this was her time with her parents, her time to say goodbye.

I remember the funeral, I had stood beside Makayla and she didn't even cry she looked mad almost. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her parents were gone and were leaving her with me a man she never knew and man she should have known. I don't blame her mother for anything because I knew she had a good reason but I knew Makayla blamed them both for leaving her. I've had a similar feeling before.

I sat and watched Makayla for an hour and a half. That was how long it took for her to stop crying and say goodbye. She walked back to the car her eyes red and face tearstained. She got in silently and stared straight ahead. I started the car not knowing what to say. It was a quiet ride home


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in my new room staring at the only photo I had of my parents without me in it; their wedding day photo. They looked so happy; my mom is a flowing white gown while my dad was in his black tux. I smiled sadly at the photo. I thought back to earlier today. I was thankful Derek didn't come with to their graves it was my time with them, but I wish he had at least when to the graves after I was done.

I sighed and set the photo down beside my bed.

"Night Mommy. Night Daddy."

"Hey Morgan want to go out for some drinks?" I looked up at Prentiss and shrugged.

"Just because you go out for drinks does not mean you have to meet a girl Morgan. Grab your jacket and let's go or I'll get Garcia." I laughed and threw my pencil at her.; I missed.

"K I'll go." Prentiss smiled and went off to go recruit others. Sighing I grabbed my phone and dialed my house; no answer.

"Makayla I am going out for a bit. I will see you later."

It was late and if I had to guess I will bet Makayla is in bed. I grabbed my jacket and shrugged into while heading to Garcia's office.

"Hey baby girl."

Garcia turned around and smiled brightly.

"Oh hey there sugar."

"We're going for drinks, wanna go?" Garcia smiled again and turned around to face her computers. In moment they were shut off.

"Of course. " I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we walked to the door to meet Prentiss, Rossi, JJ and Reid.

** Week Later; First Day of School**

"Derek it is a 10 minute walk, you don't have to drive me I will be fine." I sighed and set my head on the counter. Derek had been rambling about all the dangers that could happen to me while I walked to school.

"Derek shut up. You are late for work, just go I will be fine." Derek stopped talking and looked at the clock. He cursed then looked at me straight in the eye.

"Go straight to school then come home after." I nodded and shooed him out the door.

We had gotten closer since we went to the cemetery. We understood each other more I guess or Derek profiled me. Either way it was nice.

I grabbed my bag and started the walk to school. I was nervous and scared. I missed my old school and friends but I couldn't go there anymore if I lived with Derek and besides I didn't have many friends anyway, we had just moved to the area when...everything fell apart.

"Derek! How was the first day?" I looked up and was greeted with a cup of coffee and a smiling Garcia dressed in bright pink.

"It was alright. I left for work and I assume she has left for school." I took a sip and began walking to my desk; Garcia following.

"It does not take profiler to know that it was not that simple. You were worried and since you are late I will take it that you either drove her or attempted to." I looked blankly at Garcia.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." As she smirked I had to smile and laugh.

"Fine I was worried but considering what she's been through it only makes sense." Garcia shook her head and sat down on the corner of my desk.

"Derek you have grown up. I am so proud of you. But she is tougher than what you give her credit for." Garcia of course was right but still.

"I am also supposed to tell you that at 10 you guys are having a meeting on a case. JJ wants your opinion on it. You might have to go out." Garcia patted my arm and left to go to her lair.

Sighing I took another sip of coffee and opened up the first folder on the top of a growing tower of folders.

"Let's get to work."

"This case is in Cleveland, Ohio. 3 girls all in their late teens, blonde hair, brown eyes, have gone missing. 2 have been found on the side of a highway on the outside of Cleveland. The last girl, Joanna Hassan hasn't been found and was taken yesterday. Cleveland wants to know if you guys think it is worth it for you guys to go out there. They want a profile and possibly more." JJ looked at us once she was finished.

"Well it seems like an easy profile but I don't know if it is worth it for us to go out there." Prentiss said while reading a folder JJ had given each of us in the case.

"If this is the first of this and it is the unsub's first time he or she could easily mess up and get caught." I offered once done reading the folder. JJ looked around at us then at Hotch.

"Do you guys think it is worth going out there or do you think we can create a profile here and help them if need be?" Hotch asked looking at us all.

"Or do you think we should send another team." JJ added.

"I think we should send a profile and if it gets worse than we go there and do what we can." Rossi said looking directly at JJ.

JJ nodded and looked at Hotch for confirmation.

"Do you all agree?" We all nodded at Hotch who in turn nodded at JJ.

"I will go and call Cleveland and tell them a profile is on its way soon." JJ left the room and we all hastily began on a profile


	9. Chapter 9

I walked home not sure what to think of my first day at school. It was alright, people were nice but it was all off. It could be that it was a fancy school involving uniforms yet that didn't seem to be it. I got out the key Derek gave me and unlocked the door stepping inside. That was it… no immediate family. I shut the door and sadly walked through the house. I reached the kitchen and set my bag down by the island. I reached into a cupboard and grabbed some cookies and a then I poured myself a glass of milk. I began dunking the cookies into the milk and smiled. When I was younger my mom would make sure she was home when I came home and would give me milk and cookies. It was just our thing. As I got older we started doing it less and less. Now I wish we had continued it.

I was about to finish my 5th cookie when the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID; Derek.

"Hello."

"Hey Makayla, you're home I'm guessing."

"Yes, hence why I have answered the phone." I heard Derek chuckle at that.

"I guess so. Well I should be home normal time. As long as we don't get called in."

"Ok. Well I will see you then."

"Bye."

I hung up and sighed. I put the cookies away and rinsed out my glass and went down to my room. Flinging my bag to a corner I flopped onto the bed not sure what to do, sleep or just lay there.

"Morgan get to work or Reid won't be doing your work anymore." I looked up and smiled at JJ.

"Well than stop adding to my pile."

"Hey, I never to Morgan's work!" Reid protested looking up from his book.

"Yeah you keep on telling yourself that kid." Reid looked at me for a moment before returning to his book.

JJ walked away to disappear into her office and I sadly began to work on my folders.

"Hey Morgan." I looked up at Reid.

"Yeah?"

"Could you hand me some of your folders I am finished all mine and I am finished my book…so I have nothing to do." I laughed at him then nodded. I handed him about half the folders.

"Don't do them all this hour now kid." Reid smiled and handed me back about 5.

"Don't worry." He said and turned to begin his work.

"Hey Morgan, how's Makayla she hasn't been here in a while." I looked up at Rossi who looked like her had just gotten some coffee.

"Alright, it was her first day of school today." If people keep distracting me I will be bringing my work home soon, I thought sadly, there was a football game on.

"Well that's good. " Rossi then walked away to his office, I sighed and turned to my work hoping no more distractions came.

"Did you know…- Reid no." I cut Reid off and looked up at him. When he looked up at me I pointed at my pile and turned back to my work. It was going to be a painful few hours before I could leave and go home.

"Makayla, I'm home." I looked up and looked around my room; it was dark. I must have fallen asleep. I got up and stretched looking around for the time, my eyes slowly adjusting.

"Makayla?" I turned to my door and decided it was late-ish if Derek was home. I walked up the stairs to the main floor and was almost blinded by the sudden burst of light.

"Yeah?" I asked still a little groggy.

"Oh, you were down stairs."

I nodded and went to go sit at the island in the kitchen.

"Indeed I was. "

"You were sleeping?" Derek asked shrugging out of his coat. I nodded and set my head against the island top. Derek chuckled and sat down across from me.

"How was your first day?" I shrugged before I looked up.

"Alright, I don't know if I like it yet but alright all the same." Derek nodded.

"How was work?" I asked .

"Hell. Been doing a lot of paperwork that never ceases to end." I laughed, that was always Derek's case at work.

"How bout we go out for supper?" Derek asked as silence enfolded us. I nodded.

"Let me get of my uniform then." Derek nodded and I disappeared downstairs to change.

I came back up to see Derek on the phone with someone.

"Sure, yeah that sounds good. We'll be there." He hung up and looked at me.

"We have just been invited by JJ to go meet her and a few other members of the team for dinner and to watch the game that is on tonight. "

"Sounds good." I said happy to be seeing the team.

"OK, let's go." Derek said and grabbed his jacket and keys. I smiled and followed


	10. Chapter 10

"No it's true!" Reid exclaimed getting frustrated with Rossi as he tried to explain Star Trek to him. I looked over at Makayla and smiled her and Reid had had a similar conversation a few weeks ago.

"Reid, I don't care. Please shut up." Rossi breathed getting annoyed. Reid slumped in his seat pouting a little.

"Cheer up Reid you and Makayla had a longer conversation she lasted 15 minutes while Rossi only lasted 5." I said poking Reid who looked over at Makayla who had looked up at her name.

"True. She was also my responsive." Rossi shrugged and took a drink of his beer.

"Well Reid, I liked out Star Trek conversation. Though I won't lie I have no interest in it." Makayla said smiling at Reid. Reid smiled back and I shook my head; she was too nice to him.

"Don't lie to him Makayla." JJ taunted returning with drinks for everyone. Makayla looked baffled and shook her head.

We all laughed, we couldn't help it.

"It's ok Makayla I understand." Reid said and Makayla smiled. She hadn't spoken much this evening but she usually got quiet with big groups of people.

"Reid, what is your opinion on Lord of the Rings?" Makayla asked. Reid beamed and began his ramble with Makayla responding like she understood… maybe she did.

"That's scary. Someone is actually having a flown blown conversation with Reid." I laughed at Garcia who had joined me.

"Yeah… it'll give me nightmares tonight."

"Aw, sugar I wouldn't let that happen, I'd make sure you slept nice and sound…or not at all." Garcia said smiling wickedly at me.

"Momma there are children here… keep your dirty little thoughts to yourself." I said smiling at her. Garcia kissed my cheek.

"Oh all right handsome" she replied. I shook my head as she got up to go take her seat by JJ again.

"You'll be missing out." She said with a wink. JJ looked at me and I shook my head with her and tried to listen to Reid and Makayla's conversation.

"I disagree… Frodo is the worst Hobbit ever." Makayla argued with Reid.

"Hobbit?" I asked.

"A being from Lord of the Rings. They are a key part of the series and are most like humans though they are quite short." Makayla quickly said before returning to her conversation with Reid.

"Just let them talk Morgan." Prentiss said and put my drink in my hand.

I blinding took a drink a little more than confused.

**A little short but needed.**


	11. Chapter 11

*2 weeks later*

I walked down the street in silence. I had felt the need to go for a walk since I have been doing school work constantly lately. I walked around the town for what have felt like hours when in actuality it has only been 1. I'd been thinking of my parents and the past along with the present, the future and what could have been.

I have accepted that my parents are never coming back and that Derek will be a huge part of my life. Derek and I have grown closer over the last little while and found a way for everything to work out especially with his job.

Since Penelope's house is close to my school whenever he is away and she stays here, which is quite often, I go over to her place and stay with her until Derek gets back. It is a ok set up and I don't mind it because I like spending time with her. She is fun and crazy and can brighten anyone's day. She is like the aunt I never had.

While I walk I pass my school it looks so empty and foreboding. School is good and I have made some friends that I hang out with a lot but I don't know if I will stay friends with them.

Recently we celebrated my birthday. It wasn't a big deal just Derek and his team. We got together a restaurant and then went to Derek's after. It was a lot of fun because I got to get to know everyone a bit better. I had gotten a lot of money because Aaron, Dave, Prentiss and JJ didn't know what to get me which is ok since I didn't really want anything. Penelope got me a sketch book and sketch pencils which I think are amazing, Spencer had gotten some books that I have mentioned I had wanted to read in one of our many discussions and Derek had gotten me a laptop and a cellphone. I told him it was all unnecessary but he told me it was too make up for all the years he missed out on; I still think it was unnecessary though it is greatly appreciated.

I think that eventually I will get used to everything that has happened and properly move on a live my life. Who knows?

"Derek…office now." I looked at Hotch, confused at why he wanted me in his office. Prentiss gave me an odd look as with Reid who smiled weakly at me as I headed up to Hotch's office.

"Sit."

I sat and waited for Hotch who looked deeply troubled as he paced behind his desk.

"What did Makayla's parents do for a living?" I stared at him. Makayla had been living with me for months and Garcia knew almost everything there was to know about Makayla and he was asking me this now.

"Her dad was a police officer like I was and her mom was a lawyer. Why?" I watched Hotch carefully as he processed the information.

"Did you know that her mom was Michael Jones' lawyer for another case?" I shook my head, that didn't ring any bells but I wasn't too surprised.

"He was getting tried for another murder, something similar to her parent's murders. Now I am confused at why he would murder them…especially his lawyer. Any ideas?" Again I shook my head I had no idea where Hotch was going with this.

"The officer asked me to look at his files again so I did. There is one common factor between the murders. There was a young girl involved and they both had brown hair and blue eyes. The girl from the other case was murdered with her family which is the difference. I then looked farther back into his file, farther than Garcia had to look. Michael Jones is a pedophile. He likes girls around the ages of 13- 17, give or take , they must have brown hair and blue eyes." I stared in shock I had nothing to say… what was there to say.

Hotch watched me then sat down before he continued.

"The officer also told me Michael Jones escaped. He is coming for Makayla."

**Sorry it took so long to update. Lots of school work and projects .**


	12. Chapter 12

I sat in shock and tried to comprehend what I had just been told. Michael Jones had escaped, he was a pedophile… he was not what anyone thought he was.

"Morgan… Derek, we need to decide what we are going to do. You need to decide what you're going to do." I looked at Hotch and just nodded. I knew that, but I didn't want to do it.

"That man ruined her life… he ruined other people's lives and we didn't notice that and now he has escaped." I said softly trying to keep my temper in check.

"I know. It was a mistake that should never have been made." I stood up and walked away from Hotch.

"No it should not have been made! This man is dangerous and we, the FBI, didn't notice that and he just escaped from prison to go and terrorize a girl who's life he has already ruined! Please Hotch tell me how the hell do we go on from here? How am I supposed to tell Makayla this? How will this end!" I roared letting my anger take over. Hotch just stood and watched.

"I don't know Morgan."

"Yeah well you better figure it out!" I opened his door and stormed out, down the stairs and out the door. I needed to be away, I needed air… I needed help.

I walked home from school. Today had been alright I'm slowly making some friends and some seem like they'll be really good friends. Only time will tell.

I pulled out my key just before I turned down the driveway and stopped short; the door was open.

I looked around I didn't see any cars nearby that looked out of the ordinary and I didn't see Derek's car. Taking a deep breath I shoved down all the feelings that came up; fear, anger, fear, loss, pain and fear. I pulled out the phone Derek got me and hit speed dial. I waited for Derek to answer. As I listened I heard the ringtone he had set for me go off… inside the house. Taking another deep breath I put my phone away. I didn't know what to think. Was my life going to change all over again? Was I going to hurt? Will I make it out alive this time?

Closing my eyes I calmed my body and slowly took a few hesitant steps towards the house. I knew I should call Penelope or someone but something stopped me, maybe because I didn't want my worst fears to come true.

Before I knew it I was at the front door. Calming myself once again I pushed open the door a little more and walked in slowly.

"Derek?" I called quietly walking in deeper.

Everything seemed to halt,, including time as I walked in. The house was dark except for the sunlight coming in. The house seemed to be like it was when I left this morning and nothing seemed to be out of place but everything seemed to be hiding something and it troubled me; it was just like last time.

"Derek" I called again hoping to hear an answer.

I looked around the living room and then the kitchen: nothing. While in the kitchen I grabbed a knife just to be safe. I walked down the hall and nothing seemed to be out of place and no one was lurking in the corners. I looked down the stairs and took a deep breath, one last place to check.

I walked down slowly and looked around cautiously. I reached my room without any problems. My heart felt like it was on fire from the speed it was going and my breath didn't seem to be coming anymore and my life seemed to have halted as if waiting for something bad to happen.

I opened the door to room and looked in. Automatically I stopped at the sight I saw.

"Derek?" I asked slowly in a whisper.

**Sorry it is a little short and it's been a while but been busy with school :/ **


	13. Chapter 13

I watched and waited for him to respond. Eventually he looked up and I saw tears running slowly down his cheeks.  
"This was the happiest day of their lives… except when you were born." He muttered. I sighed and shook my head before setting down the knife and walking over to sit beside him on the bed.  
"Derek… why aren't you at work?" I asked when silence had fallen over us. Derek has returned his gaze to the photo and I had turned to look at him. He sighed and handed me the photo.  
"We need to talk." He looked at me and smiled sadly.  
"Derek answer my question." I ignored what he said I wanted to know what he left work. He never leaves work unless it was absolutely necessary.  
"Makayla…. Michael- Derek just answer my question without giving me a whole explanation." I practically shouted. For some reason I knew I didn't want to hear what he wanted to talk to me about.  
Derek sighed and looked down at his hands.  
"Hotch told me something today and it angered me so I left."  
I looked at him not believing him. "Then how the hell did you get here? The office is miles away." I moved a little bit so I could look at him better. Derek sighed again and looked up at me and smiled.  
"I walked… well ran... well both. I needed to blow off steam so I did." He explained I smiled. Derek ran to blow off steam... even I knew that.  
"Derek… what you need to talk to me about does it have to do with what… Hotch told you?" I asked , hesitating a little at saying Hotch… I usually called him Aaron.  
Derek nodded and I sighed.  
"Not now." Was all I could say. I saw that this was troubling Derek and he was more than likely not in a the best mood to tell me and I didn't want to hear it. Besides if it involved Aaron and perhaps the rest of the team then they more than likely wanted to all tell me or something along those lines.  
"Ok. You know, their wedding was one of the bests I have ever been too. The colours your mom chose were lime green and blue… I didn't think it would work out same with your dad but it did somehow. Probably cause that was how your mom was… everything had to work and if it didn't she made it work." Derek smiled. I leaned into him and let him wrap his arm around me.  
"Please tell me about their wedding."  
Derek nodded and squeezed my shoulders.  
" Well… it was on the first of august and in the middle of the day. I was asked to be the best man so I said yes of course. I helped your father through the hours before the wedding. He was a ball of nerves. He was so excited and scared and just overall happy it was kind of funny. He was rushing and pacing and all over the place like he couldn't believe what was happening." Derek began. I smiled I could picture my dad like that, he was usually like that of similar sort when he got excited and happy and nervous. He was always just a bundle of energy. I smiled and waited for Derek to continue. He did and I listened happy to listen to one of the most important days of my parent's life.

"That sounded like the best day ever." I commented after Derek finished telling me all about my parents wedding. He smiled a little sadly.  
"It was for them until you came along." I smiled at that. We sat in silence until Derek's phone rang. He sighed before picking it up and answering it.  
"Morgan. - Yes, - I will be right in. -Yeah, - Bye." He closed his phone and looked at me.  
"Hotch wants us to go meet him at the office." I simply nodded and stood up.  
"Then let's go." I knew what it was about; what they wanted to talk to me about. Since I figured it was important then I knew that now was the time to just go for it.  
Derek nodded seeing the determination in my eyes.

We both started laughing when we got outside to see Penelope waiting for us with a tray of drinks.  
"You had no car so I figured you would need some transportation." She explained simply before handing Derek a cup of coffee.  
"And here is a tea for you my dear." She said handing me a cup. I nodded in thanks and got in her vehicle.

As we drove I mentally prepared myself for the worst.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked into the office not knowing what to think. Makayla followed behind me in silence. I knew she was determined to face whatever came at her but this... I don't know is she can handle it.

Garcia was such a doll when she came and picked us up. I was really thankful especially for the coffee she brought.

Garcia smiled at me and patted me arm before disappearing into her lair.

"Morgan, Hotch wants you in his offive right now." Prentiss said a little sadly like she knew something big was up; which there was and I'd made it obvious when I stormed looked at Makayla and smiled at her before she turned her gaze back to me.

"Alone." I nodded and led Makayla to my desk before heading up to Hotch's office.I looked back at Makayla before I went in and saw her and Reid having a conversation.  
She was the only one I knew who didn't get bored or annoyed when talking to Reid... or well, when he ranted.

Smiling a little I walke dinto Hotch's office and noticed he sat at his desk looking a little wrecked.  
"Hotch." He nodded at me and I sat down; it felt like I have been in his office too much these past few days.  
"I talked to the police again... they have no sign of him. He has been posted as a most wanted all over the country. The director has even sent out one of the Red Cell teams to go look for him." I nodded while Hotch sighed.  
"We need to get her to a safe place for the time being. We also need to let the team know about this so we can start a profile and start our own search."  
"Hotch you know how this will end. Makayla will be used as bait and I won't let that happen." I watched Hotch and I knew he knew that was the best option he had thought of so far.

"Morgan, we don't know what will happen. For now we need to get the team in the know. Have you even told Makayla yet?" I shook my head and watched as Hotch gave me a confused look.  
"Makayla knows something is up and I bet she has a guessed it has to involve the team and she didn't want me to tell her." I quickly explained and smiled slightly at Hotch got the picture.  
"We'll call a meeting and we will tell everyone...ok?" I nodded and got up.  
"I will go and get Makayla and you can get the rest." I said before I moved to leave.  
"Derek, we won't let anything happen to her." I nodded simply.  
"I know you won't." I left his office and made my way to my desk where Makayla and Reid were having a heated debate.

"Reid shut up and listen. Just because you have an eidetic memory and graduated at a young age does not mean you can tell me you know more about Highschool than I do." I smiled and shook my head at the two of them.  
"Makayla come on we have to go to the conference room." I interupted before Reid could reply. Makayla smiled at Reid and followed me to the conference room.

"Makayla, what is going to happen next could perhaps be shocking and terrifying." Makayla stared at me glaring a little bit.  
"Derek I can handle myself please don't worry so much." Before I could reply the rest of the team came in all looking worried and confused.

They sat down in silence as Hotch came in a took a seat around the round table.

"Morgan and I have some disstressing news for everyone." Hotch looked at everyone before continuing.  
"Michael Jones has escaped and is coming after Makayla."

**Sorry for not updating sooner. School has been taking over my life :( Hope you enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

I sat there calmly as the team began to do what they were paid to do, well I looked calm enough. Really deep inside I was having a mini freak attack. The man who killed my parents has escaped and by the looks of things wants to come and kill and is already in the proccess of doing so. As I listened I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he did end up catching me, would I die instantly or would he prolong it? Part of me wants to know what will happen just so I can know whether I should be freaking out completely like everyone expects me too but then there is the part of me that just wants to shove my curiosity into a a little box in the far corner of my brain.

"Makayla, sweetie are you alright?"

I snapped my head up quickly and looked around. I spotted Penelope sitting beside me looking at me with wide curious eyes. Everyone else, but Derek, had left the room and my guess would be that they were in complete working mode.

"I am..." I debated on which word to use. I wasn't ok, I wasn't fine, I wasn't worried... I was just meerly... confused.

"Confused." I completed the sentence and watched Penelope's look change from concern to disbelievement and back to concern,

"What is confusing you sweethear?" I almost laughed, how would any of them ever understand. They work to prevent the things I am confused by.

"Nothing that needd to trouble you." I stood up then and stretched not realizing how long I'd been sitting down for. Derek looked at me, his whole demeaner emmiting concern and worry.

"Shouldn't you be working Agent Morgan?" I asked putting a smile on my face. Derek's look of shock made my smile more real and soon Penelope was smiling along with me.

"And you Miss. Garcia." I added turning my smile on her; she instantly sobered up.

"Actually I do, I need to take you to a safe house." Derek said breaking out of his shell of shock. I looked at him horrified.

"Derek no. No no no no. I don't wnat to go to a safe house. I will be bored and well bored." I quickly ranted his words clueing in.

"Hotch's orders." Derek simplely said shrugging in the process,

"Let's go to my office first for a bit Makayla." Penelope quickly said, probaly seeing the anger building up in me. I nodded and followed her out. Before we left I heard Derek sigh.

"Why do I have to go to a safe house? Why can't I stay here?" I asked Penelope, she being the one to be paying attention while the team had talked about me.

She smiled and sat down in her chair.  
"Because they want you to be safe."

I almost laughed.

"They want to put me in some house thinking it's safer than being in a building full of FBI agents?" I asked cautiously. I saw the facts register on Penelope's face and she smiled.

"I guess so. You'll have to talk to Hotch if you want anything changed."

I nodded. I'd guessed as much but I knew if I left the office I would be faced with Derek who would be dragging me out the door with him to the safe house. I sat in the spare chair which I've occupied so much this past little while it was becoming sort of mine. I watched ad Penelope worked and ignored some of the images that popped up and the headlines that came along with them. How she sat in front of those computers looking at all the horrible things peoples of our world have done is beyond me. She is my hero though because for some reason seeing all those horrible things on computers is worse than seeing them in real life.

There was a knock on the door both Penelope and I looked up our train of thoughts broken. Derek walked in before either of us could say anything.

"Makayla, Hotch would like to talk to you in his office." Derek looked a little miffed like he had lost an arguement.

"What no hello to your baby girl. I am upset with you handsome." Penelope said before I could even reply back to Derek. Derek looked at her and smiled the smile I knew, along with everyone else, was reserved just for her.

"Hello baby girl." Penelope shook her head and smiled.

"Too late suagar." She turned back to her computer screen after she gave me a quick wink.

I got up and walked with Derek, slowly, out of the office.

"I am in trouble?" I asked a little worried at his behaviour. Derek shrugged.

"Not that I am aware of, but who knows with Hotch, why have you done anything you should be getting in trouble for?" Derek looked down at me and I simplely shrugged.

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Of course not." Derek muttered.

I smiled and punched him lightly before stopping in front of Aaron's door. Derek smiled at me and waited until I knocked.

"Come in Makayla." I looked up at Derek quickly before disappearing into the office. Aaron sat waiting so I quickly took a seat across from him.

"Do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head. He looked at me with a troubled look on his face.

"What are you willing to do so Michael Jones is caught?" I sat there and actually contemplated the question. The man killed parents... he ruined my life... he is ruining my new frieds lives.

"Anything." I replied sternly knowing that that would always be my answer that question.

"Good."

**~ Sorry haven't updated in a while but I had some major writers block... still kind of do. Please R&R :) Any ideas on how I should continue would be helpful :) **


	16. Chapter 16

"Derek she'll be ok. Hotch is a big softie for kids you know that. More than likely she is just getting a congrats for being so calm and a sucker." Garcia said patting my shoulder. I shurgged, I knew what ever it was it couldn't be too bad but none the less it still worried me that I wasn't in there with them.

"Derek, please stop being so depressing or you will be forced to leave this office." Garcia said sternly looking over at me briefly.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking around her office so full of colour making the images on her screens seem not too bad when in fact they are.

"I'm worried Garcia, what if we aren't able to protect her? I cannot lose her she is ..." I began not knowing how to finish.  
:"I know handsom. You can for her, she has become a huge part of your life. We have all noticed it and we have all noticed how much you have changed for Makayla. It doesn't take a profiler to see will you stop worrying she will be fine." I nodded understanding Garcia's words.

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to escape the depression I was in.  
"Thank you Garcia. Your words of wisdom once again help me." I have her a quick peck on the cheek and left her office.

"You are welcome" I heard just as I left.

I walked over to my desk and sat down firing up my computer. Hotch and I had decided on a safe house. I finally agreed to it when Hotch had pointed out all the benefits and how it will be for all we have to do is convince her that it is a good idea.

"Sound like a plan?" I nodded still thinking it all through, Aaron waited patiently.

"On one condition... no safehouse." Aaron smiled sadly and looked at me his eyes full of concern.  
"Are you sure?"

"If you want me to be part of this than yes. I want to try and keep a normal life at the moment and it cannot be if I am uprooted and shoved in a safe house." I said calmly, knowing that if I was in a safehouse I would do something stupid just to get out and that will more than likely end up with me in a body bag,

Aaron sighed and shook his head at me.  
"Fine, but please don't tell Derek of this plan, at least not yet." I nodded at his stern words. I could understand not telling Derek he would freak out probablly and it wouldn't be pretty.  
"You may leave than Makayla. We'll talk more later on." Once again I nodded and got up to leave.

"Thank you Makayla."

"You are welcome." with that I walked out and into the bull pen.

"YOu ready Makayla?" I looked up at Derek and before Derek could say anything his phone rang. He picked it up and said hello. What ever the person had said made him angry and storm away from me and into the kitchen. I watched as Derek argued with the other person. Soon though he stormed over to me and without a second thought I shrunk back a little.

"What did you tell Hotch that convinced him you didn't need a safe house?" So that was who called him.  
"I told him my feelings and things I might do if I was in one." I shrugged and watched as he processed the words.

"Makayla, the safehouse if for your own good. You need to be in one so you are safe."

"Derek no. I am a big girl I don't want to be hiding in fear for the rest of my life because of this man. In order to do so I need to stay out of any safehouse. Please just don't worry." I replied glaring a little at him. Derek glared back and took deep breaths.

"Fine, then let's go."  
"Fine" I Replied in the same stern tone. I walked out with him, my arms crossed and eyes glared. We didn't speak even when we got home. It was eery.


End file.
